cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Statham
Jason Statham (1967 - ) Film Deaths: *''Turn It Up (2000) ''[Mr. B]: Shot to death by Pras after Statham kills Ja Rule in a chaotic gunfight in Pras' record studio. *''Ghosts of Mars (2001)'' [Sergeant Jericho Butler]: Stabbed by the inflected colonists while Jason is trying to escape to safety. *''Cellular (2004) ''[Ethan Greer]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach in a shoot-out with William H. Macy underneath the pier after Chris Evans gives away Jason's position by dialing his phone (he dies as William and Chris stand over him). *''The Pink Panther (2006) ''[Yves Gluant]: Stabbed in the neck with a poisoned dart by Henry Czerny just after a soccer match; his death is shown at the beginning of the movie, then again in a flashback towards the end when Steve Martin reveals the killer's identity. *''Crank (2006)'' [Chev Chelios]: Throws himself out of a helicopter and lands in the middle of a road. He is still alive afterwards, but his injury seemed fatal. The film ends before he apparently dies. (This was intended to an actual death until they decided to make a sequel revealing that he survived). *''War (2007) ''[John Crawford]: Shot in the back by Jet Li at the end of a fight shortly after Jason shields Jet from Sung Kang's sniper fire. *''Crank 2: High Voltage ''[Chev Chelios]: Presumed dead after an apparently failed heart surgery by Dwight Yoakman. He wakes up right after Amy Smart and Dwight leave the room. *''The Fate of the Furious (2017) ''[Deckard Shaw]: Shot in the chest by Vin Diesel as Dwayne Johnson watches on in horror. He is later revived by his mother (Helen Mirren). Connections Ex-Mr.Kelly Brook Mr.Rosie Huntington-Whiteley Gallery Jasonstatham.jpg||Jason Statham in The Pink Panther Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Sport Stars Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Adventure Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Flashback death scenes Category:English actors and actresses Category:Psychological Stars Category:The Pink Panther cast members Category:Cellular Category:Turn It Up Category:Death Race Cast Members Category:Dancers Category:Models Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Heat Magazine Stars Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by heart surgery Category:Death scenes by organ removal